


ART: It's All in Your Head...

by nephila_clavipes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Booty, Digital Art, Full View Like Whoa, M/M, Stippling, Thirsty Wendigo, wear this as a band tee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephila_clavipes/pseuds/nephila_clavipes
Summary: In that final look,Does the deer......forgive the wolf?





	ART: It's All in Your Head...

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at drawing something in the style of a band poster and OMFG I had so much fun doing it. 
> 
> This is actually one of my personal favs of any Hannibal art I've ever done. 
> 
> It's super friggin detailed so full view the heck out of it! Every little dot has been placed with a purpose!

You've stolen my fascination  
You've smothered my holy addiction  
  
And now I'm soaked in you  
Like fat white worms or sad haikus  
  
I woke up & the world was on the fire  
  
I woke up & the swine had conspired  
  
To erase all the faith that I have in the human race  
  
I woke up & the world was on fire  
  
It's all in your head, it's all in your head  
They said I need to flee  
  
Are they shepherds ?  
Or are they sheep ?  
Are we the butchers ?  
Or are we meat ?  
  
\- [**Otep "Head"**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ArjGa8EqOzQ)

* * *

 

[Full View Here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/1dd84570ddd6ac449264be26d5559795/tumblr_p3ul0oxgRs1tfhbhjo1_1280.jpg)

[ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/1dd84570ddd6ac449264be26d5559795/tumblr_p3ul0oxgRs1tfhbhjo1_1280.jpg)

[Full View Here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/84cc0f662b9a6238a1aea93bc2e74e25/tumblr_p3ul0oxgRs1tfhbhjo6_1280.jpg)

[ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/84cc0f662b9a6238a1aea93bc2e74e25/tumblr_p3ul0oxgRs1tfhbhjo6_1280.jpg)

And closeups...

 


End file.
